era_of_empire_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Era of Empire English Wikia
'Welcome to the Era of Empire' Welcome to the Unofficial-Era of Empire Beginner's Guide. Here you will find all information needed to help you understand the basic game concepts applicable when you start your first civilization. Keep in mind that this guide was created on the knowledge we acquired by playing the game and is by no imagination 100% complete. However we endeavour to update this guide when needed and if you find anything yourself which is not discussed or explained please do contact us at our email: kryptikay@gmail.com in order for us to do an update. Your help is greatly appreciated. Introduction Era of Empire is a new hardcore social game that includes city construction, simulation, war strategy and many other features. This is an online guide to assist you in playing Era of Empire. I assume that people reading this are playing the game for the first time, so I will try to keep my explanations as simple as possible (though necessarily not that detailed). There are some general game-play concepts across all civilizations which we will explain first, thereafter we will explain each Civilization you will encounter in this game. Before we start, I'd like to emphasize first the benefit of going through the Tutorials, included in the game. FAQ They are by no means complete, or detailed, but they will greatly help you to understand and visualize the basics, especially when combined with your acquaintance with this guide. DO NOT BE AFRAID TO CLICK ON BUTTONS, ''' '''OR MOVE YOUR MOUSE OVER ? ICONS. Second, READ THE IN-GAME INFORMATION! Pay attention to the messages displayed in the text boxes provided during game play. Many people just buzz around, clicking on buttons, plopping down stuff, admiring their stuff, and then start complaining that their cities don't work and whine that the game is impossible. Well, this is not a Sandbox designer program, where you could do everything you want - this is a game, and as such gives you challenges to overcome! This is not like other games where there are many overlays assisting you in planning and AT SOME POINT you will have to destroy your city to move buildings around. This is a city building game first; therefore your planning is vitally important. Finally, pay attention to the details that pop up when you hover above each thumbnail in the Construction menu - they will give you a bunch of necessary information about the building and this includes Service buildings. Think carefully before you build as there are no refunds and buildings cannot just magically move to another location. Getting Started ' Once you have selected your Civilization and gone through the “mini” tutorial you will receive your first missions and see the main screen where game play happens. We will start there, but before we do let’s briefly discuss the choices in civilizations There are 4 civilizations, each with their own troubles and benefits. There is just no right one as all four will challenge you at some level. However the following things might help you choose (These are merely observations from our own game play and probably not the only differences) 'Main Screen and Game Controls ''' The picture below is what you would typical see when you start the game. On this picture we showed you the most important "buttons" you will encounter during game play. Majority of the buttons are straight forward and self explanatory. Moving your mouse over the buttons will give you more information. If you follow the link Main Screen you will get a better explanation of each button. ''' ' Meet the Civilizations' There are 4 Civilizations in this game - each with their own strength and weaknesses. As briefly explained above in selecting your civilization there is unfortunately no right or perfect one. You control much of the success of the civilization and therefore your planning is very important. In this section we will discuss each civilization and also share the blue print designed by the Developers and give you an explanation. We are not however going to tell you which one to choose as we do want you to discover yourself otherwise you might as well play Candy Crush. Persia History The Persian Civilization is large and steeped in history and for many years ruled over large parts of the world. At its greatest extent, the empire included the modern territories of Iran, Turkey, Iraq, Kuwait, Syria, Jordan, Israel, Palestine, Lebanon, all significant population centers of ancient Egypt as far west as Libya, Thrace, Paeonia, Macedonia, Bulgaria, much of the Black Sea coastal regions, Armenia, Georgia, Azerbaijan, much of Central Asia, Afghanistan, northern Saudi Arabia,Pakistan, and parts of Oman and the UAE, making it the first world empire and the largest one had yet seen. In 480 BCE, it is estimated that 50 million74 people lived in the Achaemenid Empire.75 According to Guinness World Records, the empire at its peak ruled over 44% of the world's population, the highest such figure for any empire in history.The empire had a centralized, bureaucratic administration under a king and a large professional army and civil services, inspiring similar systems in later empires. In 334 BC, Alexander the Great invaded the Achaemenid Empire, defeating the last Achaemenid Emperor Darius III at the Battle of Issus in 333 BC. After this the Persian Empire as we know it started to crumble as new tribes formed and new kings came to power. (Thanks to Wikipedia) Building a City Persia probably has the best blue print in my opinion from an accurate placement of buildings but like all blue prints they are designed by humans. Therefore do not expect perfection as there are flaws here and there. (click on the picture to get a better view - or save it to your desktop) The map is quite self explanatory with colour coded instructions. The Merchant buildings are numbered 1-8 as per your left to right in your game starting with the Market. The orange blocks are housing - Residence. Therefore this map has NO HIGH QUALITY RESIDENCES. I compensated by overlapping this map with another on each corner where I replaced 4 blocks of orange with one quality home. As this is only a guide play around with your own ideas. China History Written records of the history of China can be found from as early as 1200 BC under the Shang dynasty (c. 1600–1046 BC). Ancient historical texts such as the Records of the Grand Historian (ca. 100 BC) and the Bamboo Annals describe a Xia dynasty (c. 2070–1600 BC), which had no system of writing on a durable medium, before the Shang. The Yellow River is said to be the cradle of Chinese civilization, although cultures originated at various regional centers along both the Yellow River and the Yangtze River valleys millennia ago in the Neolithic era. With thousands of years of continuous history, China is one of the world's oldest civilizations. Much of Chinese culture, literature and philosophy further developed during the Zhou dynasty (1046–256 BC). The Zhou dynasty began to bow to external and internal pressures in the 8th century BC, and the kingdom eventually broke apart into smaller states, beginning in the Spring and Autumn period and reaching full expression in the Warring States period. This is one of multiple periods of failed statehood in Chinese history, the most recent being the Chinese Civil War that started in 1927. Between eras of multiple kingdoms and warlordism, Chinese dynasties have ruled parts or all of China; in some eras control stretched as far as Xinjiang and Tibet, as at present. In 221 BC Qin Shi Huang united the various warring kingdoms and created for himself the title of "emperor" (huangdi) of the Qin dynasty, marking the beginning of imperial China. Successive dynasties developed bureaucratic systems that enabled the emperor to control vast territories directly. China's last dynasty was the Qing (1644–1912), which was replaced by the Republic of China in 1912, and in the mainland by the People's Republic of China in 1949. Thanks to Wikipedia Building a City Another great blueprint and a very pretty city. Sadly with all things pretty comes a very high price to pay as decorations are fairly expensive to build. (click on the picture to get a better view - or save it to your desktop) The map is quite self explanatory with colour coded instructions. The Merchant buildings are numbered 1-8 as per your left to right in your game starting with the Market. The orange blocks are housing - Residence. Therefore this map has NO HIGH QUALITY RESIDENCES. I compensated by overlapping this map with another on each corner where I replaced 4 blocks of orange with one quality home. As this is only a guide play around with your own ideas. Egypt History The New Kingdom of Egypt, also referred to as the Egyptian Empire, is the period in ancient Egyptian history between the 16th century BC and the 11th century BC, covering the Eighteenth, Nineteenth, and Twentieth Dynasties of Egypt. Radiocarbon dating places the exact beginning of the New Kingdom between 1570–1544 BC. The New Kingdom followed the Second Intermediate Period and was succeeded by the Third Intermediate Period. It was Egypt’s most prosperous time and marked the peak of its power.The later part of this period, under the Nineteenth and Twentieth Dynasties (1292–1069 BC) is also known as the Ramesside period, after the eleven pharaohs that took the name of Ramesses.Possibly as a result of the foreign rule of the Hyksos during the Second Intermediate Period, the New Kingdom saw Egypt attempt to create a buffer between the Levant and Egypt, and attained its greatest territorial extent. Similarly, in response to very successful 17th century attacks by the powerful Kingdom of Kush, the New Kingdom felt compelled to expand far south into Nubia and hold wide territories in the Near East.Egyptian armies fought Hittite armies for control of modern-day Syria. Thanks to Wikipedia Building a City The Egyptian Empire is a very decorative city to play but also require large monuments quite early into the game and these are very large. They also take huge amounts of coins, resources and workers. The blueprint below does not allow for a pretty city but if you are trying the game for the first time worthwhile using. (click on the picture to get a better view - or save it to your desktop) The map is quite self explanatory with colour coded instructions. The Merchant buildings are numbered 1-8 as per your left to right in your game starting with the Market. The orange blocks are housing - Residence. Therefore this map has NO HIGH QUALITY RESIDENCES. I compensated by overlapping this map with another on each corner where I replaced 4 blocks of orange with one quality home. As this is only a guide play around with your own ideas. Greece History Greece is home to the first advanced civilizations in Europe and is considered the birthplace of Western civilization, beginning with the Cycladic civilization on the islands of the Aegean Sea at around 3200 BC, the Minoan civilization in Crete (2700–1500 BC), and then the Mycenaean civilization on the mainland (1900–1100 BC). These civilizations possessed writing, the Minoans writing in an undeciphered script known as Linear A, and the Mycenaeans in Linear B, an early form of Greek. The Mycenaeans gradually absorbed the Minoans, but collapsed violently around 1200 BC, during a time of regional upheaval known as the Bronze Age collapse. This ushered in a period known as the Greek Dark Ages, from which written records are absent. The end of the Dark Ages is traditionally dated to 776 BC, the year of the first Olympic Games. The Iliad and the Odyssey, the foundational texts of Western literature, are believed to have been composed by Homer in the 8th or 7th centuries BC. With the end of the Dark Ages, there emerged various kingdoms and city-states across the Greek peninsula, which spread to the shores of the Black Sea, Southern Italy (Latin: ''Magna Graecia, or ''Greater Greece) and Asia Minor. These states and their colonies reached great levels of prosperity that resulted in an unprecedented cultural boom, that of classical Greece, expressed in architecture,drama, science, mathematics and philosophy. In 508 BC, Cleisthenes instituted the world's first democratic system of government in Athens. By 500 BC, the Persian Empire controlled the Greek city states in Asia Minor and had made territorial gains in the Balkans and Eastern Europe proper as well. Attempts by the Greek city-states of Asia Minor to overthrow Persian rule failed, and Persia invaded the states of mainland Greece in 492 BC, but was forced to withdraw after a defeat at the Battle of Marathon in 490 BC. Τhe Battle of Marathon is often seen as a pivotal moment in European history, since the following two hundred years saw the rise of the Classical Greek civilization, which has been enduringly influential in western society and civilization. A second invasion by the Persians followed in 480 BC. Despite a heroic resistance at Thermopylae by Spartans and other Greeks led by King Leonidas, Persian forces occupied Athens. Following successive Greek victories in 480 and 479 BC at Salamis, Plataea, and Mycale, the Persian army were forced to withdraw for a second time. The military conflicts, known as the Greco-Persian Wars, were led mostly by Athens and Sparta. Following the assassination of Phillip II, his son Alexander III ("The Great") assumed the leadership of the League of Corinth and launched an invasion of the Persian Empire with the combined forces of all Greek states in 334 BC. Undefeated in battle, Alexander had conquered the Persian Empire in its entirety by 330 BC. By the time of his death in 323 BC, he had created one of the largest empires in history, stretching from Greece to India. His empire split into several kingdoms upon his death, the most famous of which were the Seleucid Empire, Ptolemaic Egypt, the Greco-Bactrian Kingdom and the Indo-Greek Kingdom. Many Greeks migrated to Alexandria, Antioch, Seleucia and the many other new Hellenistic cities in Asia and Africa. Although the political unity of Alexander's empire could not be maintained, it resulted in the Hellenistic civilization and spread the Greek language and Greek culture in the territories conquered by Alexander. Greek science, technology and mathematics are generally considered to have reached their peak during the Hellenistic period. Thanks to Wikipedia Building a City The Greek Blueprint is again one of those that dont really lend itself to a pretty city and messing around with it is costly especially when you get to higher levels. You need to decide quite early on if you want to follow the blueprint or not. I compensated by building one squared city according to the blueprint and then building another square as I see fit. The Greek Civilization has a lot of plus points especially the fact that its monuments are fairly easy to afford, and footprint of its farms and service buildings are small. On the reverse side, its cultural buildings are huge and the footprint not as large as you would think, meaning that a lot of rebuilding will happen to make space for these buildings. (click on the picture to get a better view - or save it to your desktop) The map is quite self explanatory with colour coded instructions. The Merchant buildings are numbered 1-8 as per your left to right in your game starting with the Market. The orange blocks are housing - Residence. Therefore this map has NO HIGH QUALITY RESIDENCES. I compensated by overlapping this map with another on each corner where I replaced 4 blocks of orange with one quality home. As this is only a guide play around with your own ideas. Languages The game is currently offered in English, German, Spanish, Bahasa Indonesian and Mandarin. If you want to play this game in one of these languages change the SELECTOR at the bottom right of your screen. Volunteers like myself are busy writing the game manuals to help you in your native language. We all have a different approach to how to write it and REMEMBER we are only volunteers. If anyone else has a different page in a different language - please let me know so I can add your link. If you need help in: GERMAN Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) This page was designed by volunteers and game players just like you. We do not have special powers or access to the developers. We will try to help you where possible but cannot help you with game play issues. Please refer back to the Facebook Fan Page. if you have game issues. Remember to use your Server Name and ID in all correspondence, especially when it is "programming" issues. However if you want us to help you have a look at other questions been asked before under each heading click here or above on FAQ. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse